Gundam Wing Meets the Greek Gods
by Happy Camper27
Summary: What would happen if the G-boys met Percy, the Olympians, and a few other half-bloods (from the past, no less!)? Chaos, most probably. Add in the fact that they're reading about Percy's adventures from Percy's point of view? Chaos doesn't even begin to describe it. Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, Minna-san! This is Happy Camper27 here, with a new fic! I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on SotV and AJoTT, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone! So, here is the 'Prologue' chapter of the fic, a tester—like my other fics. Let me know if I should continue it!**

**Warning:**** this takes place after TLO in Percy Jackson and the Eve Wars in Gundam Wing/AC; possible OOC-ness; possible clichés; overused plotline (maybe); possible shounen-ai/yaoi.**

**Also, just a quick word: I do not know Gundam Wing/AC as well as I know PJO—I can tell you most of what happens in PJO, but I really only know the basics of GW due to the fact that I simply have not been able to watch the anime or read the manga—I have, however, been able to get an idea of the characters from fanfictions I have read and the information on the internet. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Gundam Wing/AC. So do not let the soulless fiends known as lawyers fall upon me!**

Prologue—A Flash, and Now We're Meeting Myths!

Duo Maxwell of the L2 colony, Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, Preventer Agent 02*, and self-proclaimed Shinigami, was humming happily, slipping down the staircase. He, along with the rest of the Pilots, was staying in one of the Winner Estates, a mansion just on the outside of New York. He was bouncing downwards, his stomach already growling from the smell of food.

He entered the dining room, and saw Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei, two of his fellow Pilots, already sitting at the table eating quietly. "Mornin' Hee-chan, Wu-man!" Wufei glared at him. "I do not appreciate the butchering of my name, Maxwell," he snapped. Duo just laughed it off, sitting down and digging in. After a few moments, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton came down to breakfast—Quatre not-quite-impeccable with his bed-head, and Trowa his usual silent self.

"Morning," Quatre said, cerulean eyes bleary. "Mornin', Quat!" Duo grinned, sipping at his coffee. The Pilots all dug into the food, eating in their usual way. However, just as Duo reached for another pancake (they were all eating eggs and pancakes), a brilliant, sharp blue light flared out, and engulfed the five Pilots.

They tumbled, their war-enhanced abilities helping—minutely. Finally, the blue light faded. That, thank god, was good. The falling from fifteen feet in the air into a dog-pile? Not so much.

All five of them were on their feet, completely on guard, their paranoia placing them back to back. Their weapons were out, but all—except one—were stunned speechless. They were surrounded by giant people on thrones, each one personalized, and there were quite a few other people (normal-sized, thankfully) in the…room? Or maybe hall was a better description.

Only one of the Pilots spoke.

"I didn't get my pancake!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus' Bolt and Hades' Helm, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of the Minotaur (twice), the Three Furies, Medusa, Atlas, Hyperion, Antaeus, Hades, Ares, Kronos, many others, and Child of the Prophecy, was _not having a good morning._

First, he and several of the other senior councilors for the cabins at Camp Half-Blood had been engulfed by blue light. Then—Tyche hating him as usual—he had ended up at the bottom of a dog-pile of the others. (He only later noticed that Thalia, for whatever reason, was with them…)

Then they found out—by way of Zeus shouting at them—that they were in the past at a meeting on the Winter Solstice, and that they were there courtesy of Apollo, Hermes, and the Three Fates. Of course, as if that wasn't bad enough, he had found out that they were going to be reading about his adventures/quests from HIS point of view. All of them would be able to hear his thoughts about them. Ooohhh yeah.

Percy Jackson was _so not _having a _good morning_.

Of course, it was all compounded by the fact that complete strangers—apparently from even farther in the future than Percy and co.—would be reading his thoughts. After they had arrived—the note had told them not to tell the Olympians of their identities until they were the ones reading—a flash of white light had given each of them a mini-throne, with their godly parent's symbol above their heads.

'And,' Percy mused irritably, 'of course they arrive now…'

Blue light had announced the arrival of the newest additions to the group. They were (Percy happily noted) in a dog-pile like he and the rest had been in when they arrived. They leapt up, drawing what could only be mortal guns, before gaping (still with the guns at the ready) at the scene around them.

One of them, a brown-haired guy with a long braid down his back, spoke up.

"I didn't get my pancake!"

**/End.\**

**So, how was it? Do you like the idea? This is a 'characters read the books' fic. Let me know in a review, please!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, Minna-san! This is the second chapter of Gundam Wing Meets the Greek Gods! I got a good reception of last chapter, so I'll do another one! This is where explanations are given, and the reading begins…**

**Disclaimer: I can only **_**dream**_** of owning PJO or GW. Why would I dream of it if I actually owned it?**

**Final Word Count: 6,214**

Chapter 1—Explanations and Reading

Duo stared confusedly at the sight that greeted his eyes. He was in a room filled with thirteen giants, and eleven normal sized people. "Who the hell are you?" he asked no one in particular. One girl, with punkish black hair and blue eyes flashed a dangerous look at him. "We could ask you the same thing," Duo grinned inwardly. She had _nothing_ on Hee-chan's Death Glare™.

Heero raised his gun a little higher, Prussian blue eyes flashing. Suddenly, a white light flashed. After the light faded, a slip of paper floated slowly down to the stones. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes picked it up, reading it out loud. "_Dear Readers, calm down! Those five are necessary! You don't want to kill them! And you five, don't kill them either…you'll understand in time. Just read the books. It'll be fine._

_Phoebus Apollo and Hermes_."

Heero gritted his teeth, glaring at them. Duo shifted, and glanced at Quatre. Quatre nodded slightly, and Duo relaxed minutely. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero relaxed as well. Quatre stepped forward. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he began carefully, gazing warily at them. "And you are?"

Punk Girl looked irritable. "We'll introduce ourselves"—she gestured to the other eight normal sized people—"once we begin reading." She grimaced. "We really have no choice," Quatre sent a curious and pointed glance at the giants, and they shifted uncomfortably. One, a sunshine blonde with brilliant blue eyes, grinned at them. "I'm Apollo! Awesomest go—er, guy ever!"

Duo watched as a vein swelled on Wufei's forehead. He grinned at Apollo. He seemed like a nice guy. And so, it went down the row of giants, each one introducing themselves.

"I'm Hermes!"

"Aphrodite," (the girl was lovely, and Duo kept seeing her shift between looking similar to Heero, to looking like a mix between Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Hilde.)

"Hephaestus," (the guy was crippled, but very, very buff, with a long beard with…were those embers?)

"Ares." This one growled, and Duo could almost feel his temper rising just by being in the same room!

"Demeter. You need more cereal, the lot of you!"

"Dionysus,"

"Artemis, you men,"

"Athena,"

"Poseidon,"

"Hera,"

"Zeus,"

"Hades,"

"Hestia," this one was a little girl that Duo had noticed tending the fire, poking it with a stick. Duo took a deep breath, and stepped forward. "I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!" he gestured to Quatre. "This one's Quatre, but you already know that. This one's Trowa, real silent type there. That one's Wufei—don't let his appearance deceive ya, he's deadly with that katana of his. And the one still holdin' a gun is Heero!" he gestured to each in turn, already letting his mask bubble up and chatter on. However, before he could truly begin, the blonde girl spoke. "We should start reading now," she said, holding up a green-ish book.

"Right, right!" Duo grinned at her, and he noticed two of the other normal-sized people grinning at him. They looked like twins. Both had curly brown hair and mischievous smiles. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," before the blonde girl could continue, the twins chipped in. "Don't forget, girlfriend of Percy Jackson—"

"Wanderer of the Labyrinth—"

"Architect of Olympus—"

"and, most importantly—"

"The Wise Girl!" they finished together. The now named Annabeth glared at them. "Shut up, Stolls," she hissed. She sat back down, and opened the book. She looked at the page, and then turned to a black haired, green-eyed boy sitting next to her. "Really Percy?" he shrugged noncommittally. With a sigh, she read out loud.

"**The Lightning Thief: 1. I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher,"**

Laughter broke out at this. "Yeah, that sounds like Percy!" Punk Girl said lightly, chuckling. "Gods, I wish I could do that!" it was Apollo, grinning like a loon. Athena glared at him. "_I'm_ your Pre-Algebra teacher, brother!" Apollo grinned at her. "I know!" Duo did a minor double take. Wait…_Gods?_

Before a fight could break out, Annabeth continued. **"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."** Punk Girl shook her head. "None of us do, Kelp Head,"

"**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:"**

A pale, gaunt boy that looked like a corpse shook his head. "Never listen to Percy when he gives advice," he said sagely. "That applies to you too, Death Breath!" Percy shot back, grinning.

"**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life." **Annabeth interrupted herself, saying, "It doesn't work, Seaweed Brain," Percy smiled sadly. "I know that now,"Quatre frowned, wondering why being a 'half-blood' was so dangerous.

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Bingo,"

"**It's scary."**

"Check,"

"**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Yeah. Almost always painful and nasty,"

The Pilots watched their resigned reactions, wondering why they all acted like they knew what a 'half-blood' was.

"**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened."**

Athena frowned, and opened her mouth, as though to comment, but glanced at the Pilots and closed it again. Duo's eyes narrowed. Why would she do that?

"**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before**_**they**___**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn us!" the twins exclaimed, and several people laughed. Duo and the Pilots (Except for Trowa—the guy really didn't show too much emotion…) noticed something off about that. 'You might be one of us'? That just screamed weirdness.

"**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a**_**few**___**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?"**

"Yes, yes you are, Kelp Head," Punk Girl said. "I never said I wasn't, Pinecone Face," Percy replied. Duo noticed both Zeus, with his electric blue eyes and smell of ozone, and Poseidon, with his sea green eyes and smell of the sea, were eyeing Punk Girl and Percy with suspicion in their eyes, and…fear. For whatever reason.

"**Yeah. You could say that."**

"See! You even agree!" Percy shook his head. "Never said I didn't, Pinecone Face,"

"**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mentalcase kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

Annabeth and Athena smiled. "Sounds fun," Percy shook his head as Annabeth obviously read ahead and punched his arm. "It sounds like torture!" Apollo, Hermes, the twins, and the gaunt kid exclaimed.

"**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were."**

"Ahh! I think like Kelp Head!" Gaunt Kid exclaimed, looking horrified. "Ha ha, Death Boy," Percy said. Duo heard Heero growl softly. And really, he couldn't blame the guy; they were in a weird, awkward situation and there was nothing they could really do but wait and find out why the entire situation just stank of something the people around them weren't telling them.

"**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"That sounds like Chiron," Annabeth mused. Percy and a curly-haired kid smirked at each other.

"**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

Punk Girl shook her head. "Not likely, Kelp Head."

"**Boy, was I wrong."**

"It's inevitable, Kelp Head,"

"**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."**

Laughter broke out at this. Duo grinned at Percy. "What were you aiming for?" Percy paused. "Not sure,"

Once the laughter died away, Annabeth continued.

"**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."**

Duo, the twins, Hermes, Apollo, and a blond haired, blue eyed boy groaned. "We wanted to hear more!"

Annabeth glared at them. The twins and the blond haired, blue eyed boy shut up, while Athena glared at Hermes and Apollo. "May I keep reading?" Annabeth snapped. They nodded mutely.

"**This trip, I was determined to be good."**

Gaunt Boy smirked at Percy. "Percy? Be good? Not likely!" a red haired, freckly girl grinned at Percy. "Yeah! Did you blow up the band room there, too?" Percy flushed. "No!"

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

Gagging sounded out at that. "Peanut butter-and-ketchup? Eugh!" Punk Girl gagged. Annabeth looked at Curly-hair. "Was this…?" Curly-hair nodded.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE**

**for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. **

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Annabeth frowned at Curly-hair. "You could've blown your cover, doing that," she said sternly. Curly-hair—or Grover, Duo supposed, based upon how Annabeth was acting—nodded, downcast. "Yeah,"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death"**

Poseidon glared at the book. "_What?_" Percy winced, and Annabeth read on quickly.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

The twins raised eyebrows at Percy. "Mildly entertaining?" they asked. "Well, Connor, I do believe," the twin on the right began. "That our dear, dear Kelp Head," the twin on the left continued. "Needs to remember that _entertaining_ is always better than," the twin on the right continued. "In-school suspension!" they finished together. "Shut up, Stolls," Percy grumbled. Duo noticed Hermes look delighted at the last name of the twins. Duo frowned. Were most of them related or something?

"**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch."**

"With ketchup?" asked Punk Girl, looking weirded out. "Um…no. Not really," Grover mumbled.

"**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

Annabeth whacked Percy over the head with the book. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" Percy smiled, obviously teasing Annabeth. "Yeah, Wise Girl,"

"**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Longer," most of the people in the room grumbled, and Annabeth shook her head in exasperation. "_Seaweed Brain_!"

"**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a**_**stele,**___**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker."**

"Wait. Is she…?" Hades spoke, staring at Percy. "Um…yeah." Then, Hades snorted. "Oh. She's quite a bit meaner than that, boy,"

"**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown."**

"Nervous breakdown my ass…" Percy grumbled. Poseidon looked worried, and Athena raised an eyebrow. "Does everyone swear in the future?" she queried. "Our present, yes. Their present…" Annabeth answered, trailing off and glancing at the Pilots. "I don't know 'bout ev'ryone else, but I sure do!" Duo chirped, gaining him a glare from Wufei while Heero and Quatre shook their heads resignedly.

"**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right.""**

"_Grover!"_

"**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you**_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to."**

Punk Girl groaned. "Of course it did, Kelp Head." Duo grinned at Percy. "It always does though, doesn' it?"

"**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?""**

Quatre frowned as several of the 'giants' shuddered, grimacing.

"**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he**_**did**___**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—""**

"_GOD?!"_ Zeus demanded, glaring daggers at Percy. "Father, I'm sure Chiron will correct the boy," Athena attempted to pacify him. Annabeth rushed on, as though worried.

"**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself."**

Zeus huffed. "And don't you forget it, boy!" Percy shook his head silently, muttering something under his breath. Annabeth obviously agreed, by the way she leant her head on top of Percy's and muttered something right back. Duo frowned. There were just too many mysteries. It was just begging for the Shinigami to play….!

"**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me."**

"'Eeew' is right," Hera mumbled, scowling.

"**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won.""**

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. Just…_wow_." Percy looked at Annabeth confusedly. "What?" Punk Girl groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Kelp Head, you just summarized a ten year war in a few sentences! I'd say that deserves a 'wow', too!" Again, Duo frowned, confusion taking precedence in his head. Why were they talking as though this stuff was real? Even the Pilots knew that the Greek Gods were myths—even if the only people who really knew about them were either rich or just extremely curious about the 'before A.C.' period.

"**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?""**

"Ouch. _Busted," _the Stolls exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

"**"Busted," Grover muttered."**

"We think like a goat!" the Stoll exclaimed, this time with horror painting their mischievous faces. "Oh shut up," Grover mumbled, turning red.

"**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?""**

"Yeah, that's a real happy note," Gaunt Kid muttered sarcastically. "Yeah! He's stealing your lines, Death Breath!" Punk Girl chirped, smirking at Gaunt Kid. Gaunt Kid twitched, turning his creepy dark, dark brown eyes upon Punk Girl in a vicious glare. And damn, Duo thought, could the kid glare!

"**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

"As all boys are," Artemis huffed.

"**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

"Older," was the general muttering around the room. Duo opened his mouth to ask about just _what_ was going on, but Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder, looking serious. "Later," he mouthed. Duo scowled inwardly. He was truly impatient, even for a Gundam Pilot.

"**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

"Of course he pushes you hard, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed. "That's obvious, Prissy," a tough looking girl with almost stringy-looking hair snorted, her face holding a sort of toughness that one didn't really get unless they were a fighter, through and through. Duo barely restrained the questions that he was bursting at the seams with.

"**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever**_**lived,**___**and their mother, and what god they worshipped."**

"That. Sounds. AWESOME!" the Stolls shouted, and Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah. It's just kind of hard, with dyslexia," he said, looking uncomfortable. "Still. AWESOME!"

"**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be**_**as good;**___**he expected me to be**_**better.**___**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly."**

"At least you're better _now_, Percy," Annabeth said, looking at the messy haired teen.

"**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice."**

"Someone's fighting," Apollo sing-songed nervously, glancing at Zeus and Poseidon. Duo gritted his teeth, allowing his general 'happy-let's-go-piss-somebody-off' grin spread over his face. Quatre had said, to wait, so he would wait. He had never said anything about being patient.

"**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from**_**that**___**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere."**

"Oh, _Percy_," Annabeth mumbled, running a hand through her hair in distress.

"**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?""**

Laughter rang out. "Really, Goat Boy?" Punk Girl asked, smirking at Grover. Grover flushed bright red.

"**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"Momma's boy," snorted Ares, looking contemptuous. "Says the one who still lives with his mother as a 'grown man'" Athena shot back, looking irritable. "Why you-!" "Ares! Stop right this instant!" Hera snapped. "Yes, Mom," Ares mumbled, looking thoroughly humiliated. Laughter rang out once more. "Somehow, I get the feeling that we're going to be laughing a lot," Duo muttered into Quatre's ear, seeing as the petite blonde was sitting sandwiched between him and Trowa. Quatre hummed softly in agreement.

"**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table."**

"Again. AWESOME!"

"**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

"Ugh."

"**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"Eeew! That is _so not_ attractive!" Aphrodite squeaked in disgust.

"**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears."**

"A _wave?!_ Brother!" Zeus and Hades turned accusing looks upon Poseidon. "I stand by my choice, Zeus," he said firmly, staring his brothers down. "Wait! You can't hurt him!" Annabeth cried out, and Duo just _knew _he was missing something there. "And why is that?" Zeus snapped, glaring at her. "You'll find out, I promise!" Annabeth said, looking slightly desperate. Zeus glowered at her, but slowly sat down. "Very well. But there had better be an _extremely_ good reason for this," he snapped. "Thank you, Lord Zeus," she said, and Duo's eyes narrowed. _Lord_ Zeus?

"**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say."**

"You never try and guess your punishment! It just makes things worse!" Hermes and the Stolls chorused. "Yeah, well, I know that _now_," Percy said.

"**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.**_**I**___**pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_**—stay—here.""**

"It was brave of you to try, man," Percy said, looking over at Grover. "T-thanks," Grover said, shifting uncomfortably.

"**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**." Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."**

"Is it good?" "Very good. I think I once saw a guy piss his pants because of it!" Duo snorted. "I'll bet'cha that it ain't got anythin' on Hee-chan's glare," before the 'glaring contest' could start between Heero and Percy, Annabeth interjected. "Are you going to let me read or not?" she snapped. Percy immediately became attentive once more. Duo snorted. The boy was _whipped_, whether he knew it or not. "Thank you!"

"**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things."**

"Don't be so sure, Kelp Head,"

"**I wasn't so sure."**

"Good."

"**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel."**

"You're going to be alright, right?" Annabeth asked worriedly. "Of course, Wise Girl. I'm right here, after all," Percy said reassuringly.

"**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan."**

"Somehow," Duo began, looking at Percy speculatively, "I don't think so." Percy snorted. "Yeah. I didn't really think so either."

"**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty."**

"Ouch. Not a very good sign," said the blond haired boy, shaking his head.

"**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it..."**

"Good instincts," Athena said approvingly, and Duo shifted, along with the rest of the Gundam Pilots. Why would a kid need those kind of instincts? And why would he even have them in the first place?

"**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am.""**

There would have been a few jokes, but no one was really in the mood; especially with the tension in the room.

"**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Wrong," was the general consensus of the gathered people, and Duo frowned inwardly, worried. Teenagers like them should be annoyed by teachers, but not thinking that they'll hurt them. Just what was going on?

"**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on**_**Tom Sawyer**_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

"_Percy!"_

"**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

Annabeth froze. "A _Fury?_" she asked, paling drastically. "It'll be fine, Wise Girl," Percy soothed. "Just keep reading," Annabeth kept reading mechanically, her face still deathly pale.

"**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."**

There was absolute silence in the room, everyone leaning forward in anticipation and worry.

"**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me."**

"Ouch. That must have been so confusing," Apollo said, wincing in sympathy.

"**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something."**

"Magic mushrooms," Hermes snorted, looking amused.

"**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.""**

"Who?"

"**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our**_**teacher.**___**Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"Grover, you really need to work on your lying abilities," Gaunt Boy said bluntly. "He's right," Punk Girl said, and Percy nodded. "Hate to say this man, but they're right," Grover nodded dejectedly. "Don't worry, Goat Boy! We'll teach you!" the Stolls cheered. Dyonisus snorted from his grape covered chair/throne. "The last thing we need is one of them being able to lie," he was ignored.

"**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. **

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?""**

Quatre took a deep breath as the chapter finished, and stood up. "Alright, now," he began, "I think we"—he gestured to the Pilots—"would like an explanation and some answers to our questions,"

Annabeth chewed her lip. "We can't say all that much, actually, but you can ask us some stuff, I suppose," she said, looking dubious. "But then again, we also have a few questions about you guys…" Duo blinked, coming up with an optimistic solution in the blink of an eye. "Well then, why don't we 'ave a 'question an' answer' session o' sorts?" he asked, grinning devilishly. "That's…a very good idea, actually," Athena said slowly, her expression mirroring that of Annabeth's.

"Well then, why don' we begin?" Duo asked.

**/End.\**

**Meh. Sorry about the ending, it feels incredibly crappy to me. Anyway, here's the next update! YAY!**

**And in response to the questions I was asked:**

**Yes, it is set up to be this way. As for Gaia…I don't really know at this point. I really just wanted to try my hand at a 'characters read the series' sort of thing, and I wanted to put a twist in it so…this is what I got! Is it alright?**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


End file.
